


Lose

by Mycroft_Lestrade



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Louis, Everyone Is Gay, Good old gay vampire smut, Multi, THEY SPEAK FRENCH, Vampire Sex, top Lestat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroft_Lestrade/pseuds/Mycroft_Lestrade
Summary: Set in the scene from The Vampire Lestat when Louis and Lestat meet before the concert. Lestat saying Louis would lose his sweater and pants, had me thinking.





	Lose

It was the night before Lestat’s concert, and he awoke with a start. He was no longer laying on the couch, but instead, standing and facing the two glass doors to the backyard. He heard silence and saw nothing, but the helicopter hovering above his house in the sky. He listened for the remnants of the ‘transmissions’ from his dream, the words he thought he’d heard, but heard none. He listened harder with his soul this time, and heard tiny sounds. Something was moving near his home. One of the ‘Dark Gift’ were moving through the tall grass toward his back door. He reached out with to them with his mind, but it was blocked from his advances. The guarded mind would have signaled an old one, but unlike Magnus and Armand the thing moved like a mortal. Their feet crushing the grass and the occasional flower.  
The vampire had been ‘made’ by Lestat.  
The house around him remained asleep as he walked toward the doors. He stood and looked at the mountains and dark sky a distance away, feeling the creature coming closer still.  
With his heart thumping in his chest he unlocked the glass door and slid outside. In his trembling he saw the figure approach the concrete edge of the porch. Tall, slender frame, and the dark hair just as it had been seared in his memory those years ago. The vampire saw him, and he moved toward the light, toward Lestat. Agile, traveling too lightly for a human. Black hair, and slender arms moving under the frayed sweater that engulfed his frame. Legs clad in dark jeans still moving closer to Lestat, stopping just a few feet before him. Lestat felt the lump grow in his throat but pushed it down as he examined the vampire. His white hands were in his pockets and he finally lifted his gaze to meet Lestat’s.  
“Where’s the cape, the ‘finely tailored’ black coat, and the silk tie?” Lestat asked.  
Louis broke the silence with a laugh, studying Lestat as aptly as Lestat had him, bringing the other joy in doing so. With the boldness of a child he stroked the gray velvet of Lestat’s coat.  
“Can’t always be the living legend,” he said. His voice was barely a whisper. His french accent could be heard so clearly, the syllables almost unbearable to Lestat. The familiarity of it crushing.  
No longer able to bear the space between them, Lestat brought the other into his arms. They embraced as they had never before in the past.They embraced like Gabrielle and Lestat had. They let their hands roam over each others faces and hair, just enjoying the feeling of the other. Acting as if they claimed ownership over one another. Words seemed to be spoken, though no sound was made. Small nods passed between the pair, as well as the brimming affection and love. They pulled away from each other slightly, grasping hands and maintaining eye contact.  
Louis spoke softly, barely audible, “I thought you were dead and gone, you know.”  
“How did you find me here?”  
“You wanted me to,” he answered. There was a flash of innocent confusion across his face. His actions were as magnetzing as they had been years ago to Lestat.  
“You let me follow you. You drove up and down the same street hoping to find me.”  
“And you remained there?”  
“The safest place in the world for me,” he said. “I never left. They came looking for me. They never found me and so they went away. They never knew of what I looked like, really.”  
“Would they have sought to destroy you if they knew,” he asked.  
“Yes,” he responded. “But they’ve been trying to do that since The Theater of the Vampires and the things that happened then. Obviously Interview with the Vampire gave them more reason, and they do need reason to play their little games.” His voice sounded strained.  
He took a deep breath. Lestat wanted to embrace him again, but didn’t.  
“But at the moment I think you’re a top priority, and they know what you look like.” A small smile graced Louis’ face. “Everyone knows now what you look like. Monsieur Le Rock Star.” He let his smile broaden, his voice was polite and low, as it had always been. His face remained unchanged by the years, still held all the feeling.  
A time had passed between them with both of them just looking at the other.  
“Lestat, don’t go on the stage tomorrow night,” he said. “Let the films and the book do what you want. But protect yourself. Let us all come together and talk. Let us have each other in this century the way we never did in the past.”  
“Very tempting mon amour,” he said. “There were certainly times in the last century when I would have given almost anything to hear those words. But I am going on the stage. I am going to become Lelio again, a way I never was in Paris. I will be the Vampire Lestat for all to see. I am not the least afraid.”  
“Very well,” he said. “I would like to go into San Francisco with you then. I would love that very much. Will you take me with you?”  
Lestat couldn’t immediately answer. The sheer excitement was unbearable and the love he felt for Louis was intoxicating.  
“Of course I’ll take you with me,” he answered.  
They looked at each other for a tense moment. They had time to kill. “One thing, Louis.”  
“Yes?”  
“Those clothes are impossible. I mean, tomorrow night, as they say in this century, you will lose that sweater and those pants.” Lestat gave Louis a mischievous smirk and moved just a little closer to him.  
“The sun has hours until it’s due to show,” he smirked. “Why don’t I lose my sweater and pants now?”  
Lestat sucked in a breath and locked eyes with Louis.  
“I’m sure we can make that happen ma beauté.” The two came together in a heated embrace. Their lips met hard in the middle and both of their tongues fought to gain control. Lestat’s hands fisted in Louis’ tattered sweater and pulled him toward the two glass doors.  
“Mon chérie, we must be silent. My mortals are asleep through these doors.” Louis nodded and followed Lestat inside. They silently made their way to Lestat’s lair and again brought their mouths together. Lestat pulled Louis to his bed dragging the other on top of him. Louis straddled his hips and held the lapels of his jacket, pressing him further into the bed. Their lips never left the other’s through these motions, both of them intent to win this battle. Louis had grown tired of losing so he grazed Lestat’s lip with his sharp teeth, not drawing blood but rather a gasp out of his lover.  
“You cheat Louis,” Lestat moaned.  
“You love it,” Louis smirked.  
Lestat growing tired of Louis’ antics flipped their positions, now straddling him. Stretching upward and placing his forearms on either side of Louis’ head, he pressed his erection into his lover. Louis captured his lips, bucking his hips up into Lestat. His hands made their way down Lestat’s back and finally rested on his ass. He squeezed the flesh in his hands, pressing his hips up more to create more friction between the two. In this moment of bliss Louis broke their kiss and nipped at Lestat’s ear.  
“I want you to take me Lestat. I want to give myself to you completely,” Louis whispered in his ear.  
Lestat brought his face to hover above Louis. He looked into his lovers eyes and felt nothing but pure admiration and love. Louis always had a way of inducing these feelings in Lestat.  
“I would love nothing more than to make love to you, my beautiful one,” Lestat whispered. He sat up and brought his hands to Louis face, stroking the soft skin, admiring the beauty he saw. He took his hands from Louis’ face and began to unbutton his shirt. Louis pulled the sweater over his head and sat up a bit to fully remove it. With his upper body now exposed he began to help Lestat in unbuttoning his tight pants. Lestat finally pulled off his shirt and stood from the bed to remove his pants fully. Louis moaned when he saw that no underwear lay beneath the pants. Lestat looked at Louis, over his smooth white chest, and let out a sigh.  
“Vous êtes si belle mon amour.” Lestat sunk to his knees and began to slip off Louis’ shoes. Once they were off he slowly trailed up Louis’ leg leaving kisses as he went, when he reached Louis’ cock he licked over his pants making sure to maintain eye contact.  
“Mon Dieu Lestat!” Louis slammed his head back against the soft bed, hands clenched into the sheets at his sides. Lestat’s hands made their way up near his face, quickly unbuttoning the jeans, pulling them down Louis’ thighs. After removing the jeans Lestat straddled Louis once again, kissing him heatedly, nipping at those sweet lips. Louis wrapped his legs around Lestat’s waist and rocked up into him creating more friction between their erections. They were both moaning, covered in the blood-sweat, rocking against each other. Lestat, holding himself up with one arm, let his other arm slide down Louis’ front, palming his cock through his underwear. Louis moaned into Lestat’s mouth, his hands scratching at Lestats’ back.  
“Ceux-ci doivent se détacher,” Lestat whispered, tugging at Louis’ underwear.  
“Bon Dieu, oui!” His legs left Lestat’s waist, he then lifted his hips and allowed his maker to remove his underwear.  
“Scoot up on the bed, love,” Lestat said. Once Louis was further up on the bed, he left kisses across his thighs inching closer to his hard cock. He licked after every kiss tasting the blood on Louis. He finally got up to his member and licked at the tip. He licked from the base to the very tip, tasting the salt and blood mingling together. He took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip, minding his fangs, so he wouldn’t mame Louis. He looked up and made eye contact with his fledgling, loving the way his eyes rolled up into his head. He ran his hand up the side of his lover and grabbed his hand, putting it in his yellow hair. He loved the pull of Louis’ hand in his hair encouraging he take more into his willing mouth. He could feel him tensing and pulled off, not wanting their fun to be over just yet.  
“Lestat please,” Louis whined. Lestat smirked then began trailing kisses up his chest, slowly making his way up to that whining mouth. He captured his lovers lips with his own, nipping at his bottom lip drawing little drops of blood. He licked at Louis’ lips savouring the taste of his sweet blood.  
“Please what Louis?”  
“Please take me Lestat.” Lestat nodded and stroked lovingly at Louis’ chest.  
“I don’t wish to hurt you love, so how would you like to do this?” Louis, flushed, looked into Lestat’s eyes.  
“I want to see your face when you fuck me,” Louis whispered. Lestat moaned as he closed his eyes, savoring for a second the words Louis uttered. This affect Louis had over him was almost obscene. The words Louis spoke were definitely obscene, so dirty, and all directed at Lestat.  
“As you wish.” Lestat leaned over him and grabbed a pillow from beside his head. He tapped his’ hip and placed the pillow underneath them, ensuring his lovers comfort. He moved in between Louis’ legs and slid his hands up and down the backs of his thighs. Louis grabbed Lestat’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing at his fingertips.  
“Sucer,” Lestat commanded. Louis obeyed and took three of his fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them, making sure they were slick and ready for him, all the while keeping his eye contact with Lestat.  
“You obscene little thing, what has gotten into you,” Lestat chastised, smacking lightly at Louis’ thigh. Taking Lestat’s fingers out of his mouth he smirked and kissed them once more.  
“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Louis remarked. Lestat looked to Louis with adoration and slid his legs a little further apart. Louis spread his legs wide open and tilted his hips up more to give Lestat better access. Lestat brought his hand between Louis’ thighs and slid one finger into his entrance. Louis bucked his hips, the feeling of Lestat superb. Lestat took his other hand and placed in on Louis’ stomach, holding his hips down. He pumped his finger in and out slowly at first then gained momentum, fucking his finger into Louis.  
“Lestat more, please,” Louis whined. Lestat smirked as he added another finger. He pumped them in and out, then began scissoring them, opening his lover further. Louis rocked his hips into Lestat’s hand, aching for more.  
“Is this alright Louis,” Lestat asked. Louis nodded biting his lip to keep from being too loud. Lestat then proceeded to add the third and final finger. Louis groaned, rocking harder, wanting more. Lestat felt that Louis was stretched enough, and began to remove his fingers. Louis whined and pushed his hips down more to try and keep the fingers inside him.  
“Non, you’ll get more, you greedy little thing.”  
“Please, I need you.” Lestat smirked, and took his cock in his hand, spreading the pre-cum that had collected at his tip, over the rest of his cock, treating it as lube. He slotted himself between Louis’ legs and pushed the tip of his cock inside him. He spread himself over Louis, practically laying on him, slowly sliding deeper inside him. Louis’ head pushed more into the soft pillow, this feeling was ecstasy, he was sure. He wrapped his legs around Lestat’s waist, bringing him deeper inside himself. Lestat’s lips found Louis’ once more, capturing him in a deep sweet kiss.  
“Lestat, faster, please,” pleaded Louis. Lestat kissed his cheek then began thrusting his hips faster and harder into a willing Louis. Their moans mingled together, pure ecstasy and pleasure filled the room. Louis’ arms wrapped their way around Lestat’s back scratching as they went. This drew a moan from the other vampire, the scrapes bringing more pleasure than pain. Lestat was pounding into Louis, showing no mercy to the moaning fledgling. He was close and could tell that Louis was too. He nestled his head into Louis’ neck asking for permission to drink from him. Louis nodded and moaned as he felt Lestat’s teeth pierce his throat, the pull of the blood from his body was overwhelming. Louis groaned and came in ropes on both of their abdomens, Lestat not far behind riding Louis until he came deep inside him. Lestat slowed his thrusts and lay on Louis still buried inside him. Louis’ arms wrapped tightly around Lestat, hugging him to himself. He looked out at the window, at the sky growing lighter and lighter.  
“Mon chérie, I’m afraid the sun is on it’s way up,” Louis remarked. Lestat groaned not wishing to remove himself from his love.  
“You don’t have to leave right? We can share my coffin as we did your first night Louis.” Louis smiled against Lestat’s shoulder nodding slightly.  
“If that would please you.” Lestat nodded and slowly removed himself from Louis, sliding off the bed, pulling his love with him. As he stood Louis could feel Lestat’s cum dripping down the backs of his thighs making himself cringe. He grabbed his sweater and wiped himself clean, then followed Lestat to his coffin. Lestat pulled the lid off and layed down inside, pulling Louis on top of him. Louis settled with his head against Lestat’s chest and fastened the lid over them. His hand reached for Lestat’s, and he laced their fingers together kissing Lestat’s chest. He fell asleep soon after feeling Lestat’s heartbeat against his cheek.

The next evening Lestat awoke as soon as the sun had set. Louis had always risen after him so at the moment he just admired his beautiful fledgling asleep. His free hand had found its way into Louis’ hair, and he was gently carding his fingers through the hair, he missed being with Louis. Their hands had remained intertwined through the daylight hours, and this left a small smile on Lestat’s face. He laid there for what seemed an hour before Louis finally awoke.  
“I have a request of you Louis,” Lestat whispered.  
“Yes?”  
“Would you stay with me past tonight,” Lestat softly inquired. Louis seemed to be thinking. For a long while they stayed like this, Louis pondering his question and playing with Lestat’s fingers.  
“I think I should stay with you Lestat,” Louis answered. Lestat’s smile returned to his face and he kissed the top of Louis’ head.  
“I love you mon amour, my little fledgling.”  
“I love you to Lestat, my handsome maker.”

**Author's Note:**

> All the french I used, and their meanings.(In order of appearance!)  
> Mon chérie: My dear  
> Vous êtes si belle mon amour: You are so beautiful my love  
> Mon Dieu: My God  
> Ceux-ci doivent se détacher: These must come off  
> Bon Dieu, oui: Good God, yes  
> Sucer: Suck  
> Non: No


End file.
